bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kain Daisuke
Kain Daisuke (大輔 禍因, Daisuke Kain) is a Reikon Kyuuban of great age and status, being the first of his kind to be born following Katsumi Scarlet's endeavors upon creation. His original name was Chandra (魔界照 (チャンドラ), Chandora; Sanskrit for "Shining", Japanese for "Illuminating World of Demons") and he was considered by many to be Katsumi's lapdog that was simply consumed with the power he possessed, although he proved these individuals wrong in the end. Kain, over the course of thousands of years, has been through all the events that the Reikon Kyuuban population has been through, including the wars against the Presas, the Quincy and even among themselves. His existence, following the isolation that Katsumi Scarlet had placed upon herself, was to prepare the world for her arrival, having done so through interesting encounters. Eventually, his existence would once again gain meaning upon encountering Myst, who became the next candidate for the Queen of the Reikon Kyuuban. As-of now, he is the attendant to the current Queen, possessing the same influence he did thousands of years ago among the glorious Fushi Coven and has since been involved in several events, including the newfound conflicts against the revived Presas among various other spiritual races. Upon reviving the Thirteen Dracula to combat these threats, Kain soon took back his old position as The Trickster (乱偽者 (ザトリックスター) Za Torikkusutā; Japanese for "Man of Chaotic Deception"), continuing to plunge fear into the hearts of the young Reikon Kyuuban across the globe. Appearance Kain is a man that possesses a medley of different physical appearances due to the extensive number of years he has lived his life for. Consequentially, not all of his forms can be identified by even some of his closest acquaintances. However, he does pose three distinct appearances, each of which accustomed to acting in certain situations — inclusive of his original state. The first of the three is the one he is most readily identified by the spiritual and physical world alike. Kain's appearance in this state has been remarked to be quite abnormal, even for the likes of certain Reikon Kyuuban. He is characterised by his almost translucent silver hair. His hair is neck-length, only protruding downwards and framing his bright red eyes slightly due to his fringe parting towards his right. In conjunction with these startling traits, Kain possesses remarkably angular facial structure and accentuated facial features, such as his nose and thin lips, causing many to interpret his appearance as almost ghost-like; Kain's pale skin not helping him in the least in this regard. Nevertheless, Kain wears somewhat simplistic attire to contradict his almost otherworldly appearance in this state. It primarily consists of a black double-breasted jacket over a lavender dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants fastened with a silver-buckled black belt. It should be noted that hanging over the jacket appears to be two long tassles for an unexplained reason, although Kain is normally viewed tying them to become less of an issue. As accessories, Kain distinctly wears a lavender fashioned into a , a rather frilly white bowtie and a pair of full-length white gloves, finally finishing off the attire with pointed, slightly high-heeled black dress shoes. Nevertheless, the constant influx of enemies from eons ago has forced Kain to take precautionary measures should they appear before him unsuspectingly. Consequently, he bears another form that possesses properties similar to 's devised , enabling him to operate with utter secrecy without leaking even the slightest bit of spiritual energy from his being, for the power of his magical abilities enables him to concentrate it within his body in exchange for being incapable of releasing it externally. This particular rendition of Kain poses similar features to his original form. His most distinct trait is his long red hair, almost silk-like in its consistency, that falls down to his back. His two bangs are suspended near his chest, while his fringe characteristically parts to the right; however, it leaves his mellow brown eyes well-exposed. Kain also wears a professional attire that, despite its formality, does not look out of the ordinary at all. He wears a white long-sleeved, thin jacket with black trimmings across the collar that extends towards the end of his neck as well as along the center of his torso. Underneath his jacket, Kain wears a simple black dress shirt. Meanwhile, at his lower body he wears a pair of white dress pants fastened with a similarly colored belt with white dress shoes as well. In more casual situations while in this attire, Kain opts to pull his hair up into a ponytail, take off his jacket and take off two buttons of his shirt. Upon taking off his guises, however, the Demigod regarded as Chandra appears remarkably similar to his Queen — his Mother — due to his very existence being, in a sense, an offshoot of her. This is primarily identified by his scarlet hair which is shown to be rather long, almost reaching his waist. Its constitution, unlike his other forms, appears to be almost wavy, therefore giving him an almost ethereal visage. Interestingly enough, his hair curls at several points away from the entirety of the body of hair, therefore appearing odd to a spectator, especially the that sits atop his head. His bangs are, appropriately, highly groomed and just touch his chest, while his fringe is, characteristically, parted to his right, making his slate grey eyes all the more prominent. In terms of his attire, he wears a much more formalized variation of what he wears during his disguise as a human. He wears a long, white coat with a rather large black collar that extends from his neck to his shoulders, coming down to his chest and leaving a triangular shape between the two ends of the collar, allowing him to wear a white scarf underneath the entirety of the coat. Unlike his jacket, Chandra's coat appears to not have any visible buttons besides the two just underneath his chest. The buttons are gold and are attached to a black strap trimmed with gold that goes around the entirety of his body, presumably to keep the coat from flying with the wind. Underneath the cloak, he appears to wear little more than a long-sleeved, black dress shirt, black dress pants and slightly pointed black dress shoes. To finish off the attire, he wears a simple pair of full-length white gloves and is regularly seen holding a for both combat and cooling purposes. Personality History Birth of Chandra Kain, or rather, Chandra's birth was far from what ordinary Elders had to undergo, specifically due to his purity as a being of the night. His unorthodox means of birth meant that he was ostracized for several years before individuals came to terms with Katsumi's unorthodox creation. Kain was birthed due to his lord's natural curiosity. Katsumi would embark on many experiments in order to create another set of "Pure" Reikyon Kyuuban such as herself. Her experiments consisted of implanting her own Will and into a human corpse. Consequently, they were reanimated as beings reminiscent of a Reikon Kyuuban, with additional benefits thanks to the human heritage that was accompanied with it, allowing for the usage of unique traits, per-say. After several decades of lifeless or bestial creations, Chandra was the only one that showed any shred of sanity in comparison to the others. Katsumi's interest was at its highest, and the two engaged in a fierce battle which caused great calamities that ensued for several days before he was finally subdued entirely. Chandra had pledged her allegiance to Katsumi from therein, becoming the first of her servants within what would become the Fushi Coven. From there on out, Chandra was victim to many of Katsumi's endeavors, and he had to follow along simply as a chaperon to her. They would interfere in much of human history, creating the absurd legends which traditional vampires had been based around. Through this Chandra and Katsumi had established their own civilization, as Katsumi had recently begun to recruit influential humans as her new subordinates. Several rulers and powerful warriors would flock under Katsumi's command, each turned into the civilization of Reikon Kyuuban known as the Elders. Chandra always stood at the helm of Katsumi's command, having authority that very few could dare question. Growing bored of these antics, Chandra decided to wander the realms in order to find something that truly piqued his interest. He firstly disguised himself under the name Kain Daisuke, evidently inspired by his Queen and had headed across the entirety of the world. He had noticed that the world, despite being rather undeveloped, possessed a strange fascination with , taking this to heart as he made use of his godlike powers to bring about the true power of what humans wished to achieve: changing the world. Pleased with himself, Chandra, now underneath the name Kain, returned to the Fushi Coven as one of its primary members, all the while reporting his findings to his Queen to distribute with her brethren. Society of Blood Holy War Feud of Blood The Great Fall New Comrades? Synopsis Reikon Kyuuban Saga Coronation Arc *'Crimson Dyed Snow Scattered In The Skies' (Conflict with Myst; teaching the Natsumi Engi) *'Coronation of the Cursed' (Coronation of Myst; Kain tests her against himself) *'Victims, Aren't We All?' (Myst's confrontation with Kei Yume; Kain as a spectator) Introduction Arc *'A World through Red Eyes' *'Stare of the Moon' Training Arc *'Ancient Stories are our Legacy' *'Training of Blood' *'A Mother's Embrace' Side-Stories Releasing the Lock Arc *'Locked Away No Longer: Reikon To Blame' (Unsealing of Ichimu from Hueco Mundo; an additional battle) Equipment Rakuin (楽院 House of Pleasures) Powers and Abilities Mitigation of Weaknesses: In all technicality, Kain is a demi-god of the Moon, thanks to his construction from Katsumi's own spiritual power. For this reason, Kain possesses an unorthodox resistance to what would be a true Reikon Kyuuban's weakness. Accordingly so, Kain has demonstrated to mitigate the effects of his race's most crippling weaknesses with minimal effort; noticed primarily through him walking in the sunlight with no real harm on his strength. Additionally, he has shown to be able to inadvertently resist some of the strongest effects of silver on his body, but it does cause mortally wounding injuries. : In all technicality, Kain Daisuke was the first creation of Katsumi Scarlet, the first Moon Goddess. His creation was a unique one among his brethren, and thus he possesses an immense level of power than nobody else has ever been able to compete with. It is truly overwhelming, not simply because of its quantity, but also its unexplained qualities. First and foremost, the quantity of Kain's spiritual power is volumes above normal Reikon Kyuuban. Even Elders do not possess the level of power that he possesses, simply because of his creation. For this reason, his power is consciously contained as a layer of magically-enhanced skin, one of his first spells. It is also for this reason that many Reikon Kyuuban abilities and the like simply aren't effective against him, for his reiatsu is so potent that it causes them to dissipate. Unusually, Kain's spiritual pressure has effects that are reminiscent of a solar system. Upon exertion, it takes the form of a deep red aura. However, this aura soon expands surrounding him and his enemies, eventually encompassing a vast distance dependent on how much is released. Within this vast aura there are small pockets of vibrant colors, akin to that of stars. Furthermore, the effects this has on others is similar to that of the moon's own. Considering his origins, it is unsurprising that Kain's spiritual presence can cause a brief, artificial night to occur. His very presence can stir even the most resistant of Presas and Reikon Kyuuban to awaken their blood-lust, as his spiritual power mimics that of the moon's own. Additionally, Kain also has virtually complete dominance over his own spiritual power, evident through his mastery over magic as a whole. For this reason, his stamina is thought to be ever-lasting, seen in how he needed only minor rest before teaching Myst all the Natsumi Engi spells. Moreover, the efficacy in which he makes use of even the smallest quantity of spiritual power is truly incredible, as he can produce power on equal levels to a Captain-class combatant with very little energy consumption on his part. Master Swordsman: High Intellect: *'Expert Strategist and Tactician': *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': *'Master of Manipulation and Deception': Blood Secrets Magic Magic (世傾御沙汰 (マジック), Majikku; Literally meaning "World-Bending Imperial Words") Kyūketsu Sutēji Godly Ascension (信心昇天, Shinjin Shōten) Stats Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Reikon Kyuuban Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Main Characters Category:Elders Category:Heroes